


"My Hearts On Fire For You"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben plans a romantic proposal for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Hearts On Fire For You"

Today I listened to "Hearts on Fire" by Passenger and I was thinking that when someone proposes to me in the future, I would love it if they started singing that just before they got down on their knee, perhaps playing the guitar as they sang. ( hint hint: benedict :) ) It's only Tuesday and my week's already been so screwed up, I would love some Benedict to help me get over my week. Thanks a bunch! :D From Rachel  
_________________________________

"See you in a bit?" You asked Benedict over the phone. 

"Yeah, I'll be over shortly. Oh, and sweetheart?" Ben said.

"Yes darling?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you more. Now rush over to see me! I've missed you." You both chuckled and hung up. Ben had been gone for a few weeks and was finally on his way home. Life had been grand with Benedict, you've been in a relationship together for almost two and a half years, somehow managing to stay close even during Benedict's crazy work schedule and frequent traveling. It made your bond closer and every homecoming was a special one, like going on a first date all over again. He always managed to surprise you somehow, flowers, jewelry, cute stuffed animals, whatnots, he was always thinking of you. 

An hour passed until you heard a car door close so you got up and found that it was Benedict. Hopping up and running to the door you opened it and rushed down the front walk and into his arms.

"God I missed you!" You mumbled against his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. 

"I missed you terribly. So happy to be home with you again." Ben sounded very very happy indeed but you could tell he had something on his mind. Getting back to your feet you looked into his eyes as you took his cheeks in your hands. 

"Something's wrong. What is it?" You asked him, furrowing your eyebrows with worry.

"Nothing is wrong love, nothing at all. Come on, let's get changed. I've got plans for us tonight." Ben kissed your forehead and took your hand to take you back inside.

"Where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out darling." Ben winked and took his luggage upstairs to the bedroom and hopped in the shower before unpacking. 

"Dressy or casual?" You called into the en-suit to Ben.

"Dressy but not too dressy...casual but not to casual." Ben teased.

"Thanks for the help babe." You smiled and shook your head, always the jokester. Soon Ben came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and he ran his hands through his hair fluffing it up a bit. 

"How about that red dress I like so much?" Ben asked, he sounded as if he was in a hole somewhere. He was rummaging through his closet to find his suit that he wanted for the evening. 

"You want to wear it?" You teased, payback for that little comment earlier. "I think you'd look cute in it." Laughing as you picked the dress from the rack and laid it on the bed.

"I don't want to show you up love. Best wear it yourself." Ben smirked, making you laugh again. You took the dress off the rack and then undressed from your jeans and blouse. "You could just wear that." Ben smiled wide and looked over your lace undies.

"Yeah, don't think so." You scoffed and slipped into the dress. "Zip me up?" You headed over to Benedict and turned around. He pressed a small kiss to the back of your neck as he pushed your hair over your shoulder then zipped you up. "Thank you dear." 

"Anything for you." Ben headed back to get his suit on.

"Aren't you going to dry your hair first?" You asked him.

"Mm, good point." Ben diverted his path towards the bathroom and blow dried his hair then got dressed.  
******  
After about another half hour of preparing to get ready Ben and you headed out, a town car was waiting out front for you both. Ben helped you in and got in beside you. The car headed off down the road as Ben took your hand into his lap. 

"Where are we going?" You asked again.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll know soon. It isn't that far away." Ben chuckled at your curiosity.

"Please!!!!" You begged and batted your eyelashes. 

"Nope." And looked away because he knew your looks could wear him down. 

"Pretty please?" 

"No. It isn't to much farther dear. Just enjoy the ride." Ben was right the ride was over in another ten minutes and you climbed out of the back seat with his help. 

"The Park Theater?" You asked. "I didn't know they had a show tonight." 

"They don't...well actually in a way they do. Follow me." Ben took your hand and headed inside then into the theater where a guitar and stool were set up. He guided you to the front row and then sat you down in the center seat. "Sit here, I'll be back in a minute." Ben left quickly and headed up the side steps to the stage then disappeared behind the curtain on stage left. A single light came on above the stool on stage and Ben walked out and took a seat. "This may sound terrible honey but listen for me." Ben said, sounding a bit nervous again. He picked up the guitar and began to play. 

"If my true love's gone  
I will surely find another  
And to her I will sing  
Things that make her know I want her  
So would you go, lassie, go  
And we'll all go together  
Where the wild mountain thyme  
Grows around bloomin' heather  
Would you go, lassie, go

Well, I don't know how, and I don't why  
But when something's living, you can't say die  
You feel like laughing, but you start to cry  
I don't know how, and I don't know why

Well, I don't have many, and I don't have much  
In fact I don't have any, but I borrow enough  
'Cause I know those eyes, and I know that touch  
I don't have many, and I don't have much

But oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
Oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
Oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
For you

Well, I don't know where, and I don't when  
But I know we'll be lovers again  
I'll see you some day before the end  
I don't know where, and I don't know when

But oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
Oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
Oh, darling, my heart's on fire  
You know those love songs break your heart  
You know those love songs break your heart  
You know those love songs break your heart

Oh, darling, my heart's on fire.  
For you." You had tears trickling down your blushed red cheeks. Ben put the guitar down. "Darling, please join me here." Ben held his hand out and you stood and took the same stairs Ben took earlier. Your heels clacked against the stage floor while you walked across to Ben. Once reaching him he took your hands in his and knelt down on one knee. Tears really started to flow now. "My darling (Y/N), everyday I wake up and find you by my side or in my heart I remember how blessed I am. How blessed I was to meet you all those days ago, a single lady enjoying a quiet drink alone. I was drawn to you right then and I knew I had to know you better. My heart was on fire for you. Everyday since (Y/N) I've learned more and more from you and my heart has grown bigger and bigger for you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife so that I can continue to learn and grow with you for the rest of my life?" Benedict pulled a little black box from his suit jacket pocket and opened it. 

You couldn't get any words to come out so you just nodded vigorously and held your left hand out for Ben to place the ring on your finger. He stood once again and you looked at the ring through teary eyes and hugged him tight. After letting him go you kissed him tenderly, repeatedly on his soft lips. "Yes." You breathed finally and hugged him once more. Ben spun you around once before putting you back to the floor and kissing you again. 

"I love you so much (Y/N), thank you." Ben said, a few tears on his cheeks.

"I love you too. Best performance ever." You both laughed lightly and kissed once more.


End file.
